


I'm smiling next to you

by Bwubble



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Experiment, F/F, F/M, Hydra, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Doesn't Deserve This, Peter is an orphan, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i just want to point out that any of this isn't meant to be picked up as Starker, it's just a father/son dynamic between peter and tony, more tags and characters are to be added as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwubble/pseuds/Bwubble
Summary: Peter is the adopted son of Tony Stark, a billionaire who doesn't know what to do with this new kid in his life.But other people do.(Sorry for the bad summary)





	1. 0 - Nobody's putting up a fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is the new re-write for my (now deleted) fanfic, Ready To Comply.  
I don't have much to say except to not pay too much attention to the timeline. I'm bad with timelines.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Story title from Silent Lucidity by Queens Rÿche  
Chapter title from Hells Bells by AC/DC

**2004**

"...and it is said that Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries, has adopted a young boy from Queens. He and his CEO, Pepper Potts, were spotted at an orphanage two days ago, walking out with a boy in between them. Who is this mysterious kid? Could it all just be a stunt for publicity? Find out after the break."

Peter watched as his new father raised a remote control and shut down the TV. He was sitting on the couch next to him, his hands in his lap. He hadn't said anything for the last two days except for the occasional 'thank you's when he was handed his food or something. At just six years old the boy had lost four parents already, and no one could blame him on being a bit cautious with his new one.

He was old enough to understand that yes, this man had adopted him and could potentially give him a forever home, but he was too young to understand that the possibility for a forever home with Tony made him a target for every enemy that were out to get the billionaire. Might be good he was too young to understand that.

The man scooted over to where Peter was sitting, carefully putting a hand on the younger's shoulder. The boy couldn't help but lean into the touch.

Tony smiled softly. "Hey kiddo. I don't know if I'm going to be the best parent for you. And I don't know if this will all work out. I'm willing to give this all a shot, but only if you want to too." After a moment of hesitation, he added "Do you?"

The little boy mumbled something akin to "yeah" and leaned further against Tony. It caused the smile to widen on the man's face. Maybe Pepper was right about her idea after all.

**2006**

His heart beat a million miles an hour as he saw his son displayed on the video recording. The kid looked beaten, marks all over his face and body that weren't supposed to be there. It made the blood in Tony's veins boil with rage.

This couldn't be happening, he thought as he pulled at his hair and desperately tried to breathe. Peter was just a kid, only eight years old, he shouldn't go through anything like this. The worse thing was, the kid got into that situation because of him.

A sob escaped his lips as he fell onto his knees on the ground. He should have just left Peter in that orphanage, where he would have had a rough but safe life, away from him and all his enemies. He should have left the kid there to go on with his life, just like he had done all those years before.

More sobs racked through his body. It was all his fault, for getting attached. For (dare he say it) loving this little boy that had come into his life.

He didn't know how much time passed whilst he sat there, crying his heart out for his son that was somewhere in great danger, when his AI interrupted his stream of miserable thoughts.

"Sir, you have a new message. It seems to be from the same person who sent you the earlier video."

Tony was already scrambling up. His heart, which had slowed down, started beating again just as feverishly as before. With shaking hands he tapped on the hologram in front of him, opening another video. Then his heart stopped.

It was Peter again, the little boy now laying strapped down on a table instead of in a chair. His wrists as well as his ankles were wounded from the struggling he did against the restraints, and blood coated the steel table. He was screaming like crazy, his screams interrupted by sobs before he started again.

The video went on for another twenty minutes, in which Peter just lay there, screaming his lungs out. Tony watched through all twenty of those minutes, his own lungs having seemingly forgotten how to work.

Then the man did the only thing his mind thought was possible at the moment. He screamed.


	2. 1 – We’ll protect you in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a nasty surprise during a Hydra base raid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Silent Lucidity by Queensrÿche.

**2017**

Peter awoke with a start. Distant sounds reached his sensitive ears, and they grew in volume as they slowly moved closer.

He rose out of his bed (just a dirty mattress on the ground really, bed is a fancy word), groaning when he felt the skin around his injuries stretch. It was a pain he was used to by now, but it didn’t make it any less painful. His feet hit the ground.

Someone banged on his cell door. A moment later it swung open, slamming against the wall. Another soldier walked in, a gun in his hands. He walked to Peter and thrust the gun in his hands, before leaning down and whispering in the boy’s ear “Don’t you dare try to do anything, _bambino_. You know what’ll happen if you try to do anything that displeases us.”

Peter nodded, shivers dancing down his spine. He watched as the man walked away again, sitting frozen for a moment. He knew exactly what kind of punishments awaited him, thanks to past attempts. The knowledge didn’t make in any less worse.

The teen shook his head. No use with him being frozen when the intruders came here. He needed to be ready, to fight the enemy. Even though he’d rather die in battle than stay here for another second, he also knew Hydra would probably find one way or another to get him back to life or torture him even in the afterlife if he didn’t listen.

A bang that shook the ground and walls around him snapped him back to reality. He shot up from his sitting position on the bed and readied his gun. He’d rather use his webs, but they’d be a last resort if he would somehow lose his gun, or in case of emergency.

His feet took him out into the hallway. Only now did he notice that there were painfully loud alarms blaring around him. The red light was flashing in and out of his sight. He heard the soldiers running to his left, and the intruders coming closer and closer to his right.

As he stood there, listening, a man in a blue suit came running around the corner. The guy had a ridiculous mask on his face, and Peter would’ve burst into laughter if it wasn’t for the man having a familiar feel around him. And the shield that was being thrown at him.

With laughter bubbling in his chest, he jumped up and planted his feet on the ceiling. Raising his gun, he aimed it at the man. A giggle escaped his lips at the look on the man’s face. He looked at Peter like the teen was mad, but it might just be for the fact that he was standing on the ceiling.

His finger tightened on the trigger, zeroing in on the man’s chest. One quick shot was all it’d take, and he would be on his way again.

But before he could shoot, another man came rushing around the corner. Or at least, Peter thought it was a man. As it turned out, it was a woman, he saw, as she lashed out with a knife in her hand to slash him.

He ducked closer to the ceiling and aimed his gun again, this time pulling the trigger immediately. He didn’t waste time to look if it found it’s target as he turned back to the man to shoot for the second time. The woman fell down behind him with a thud.

He wasn’t as lucky with the man, though. The spangled man had retrieved his shield and raised the obnoxious thing to deflect the bullet coming at him. After doing so, he swivelled around with his body before throwing the shield again.

This time Peter was prepared. He waited until the disc was right in front of him, before snatching it right out of the air. A smirk appeared on his face as he threw it back to the man, jumping after it.

The man was saying something into his wrist, but didn’t get to finish his sentence as he got knocked down by the shield. Before he could get up, Peter was there to knock his boot right into his face. His head dropped down onto the ground with a thud.

The teen didn’t waste any time on celebrating before he started running again, to the commotion. Some other soldiers ran past, but they gave him a wide berth.

Oh man, did he love the thrill of fighting. It was his only escape from his imprisonment of Hydra, even though he was fighting right in their building. That didn’t matter.

What mattered were the people in front of him, every one of them looking ready to fight him all at once. He grinned as he scanned with his eyes over them, before raising his gun.

Immediately the others raised their respective weapons. Peter’s attention got attracted to a man in an seemingly iron suit, who raised a glowing palm to him. The teen almost never talked during fighting, but now he felt the need to. “Who are you?”

No one answered for a moment. He felt stupid for even talking. As he got ready to jump at the man in the iron suit, the man in question answered.

“We’re the Avengers. Who are you?” The man hadn’t lowered his arm, but he did raise his faceplate. He gestured to the others to hold back before he turned back to the boy. “Doesn’t matter.” He said, giving the teen no chance to respond. “Where are Nat and Cap? What did you do to them?”

Peter ignored the second question. He sensed other Hydra soldiers coming up behind him, but they didn’t move past him. “I can’t tell you.” He didn’t want to get into any trouble with Hydra’s higher ups by letting these people roam around their base, so he raised his gun and shot, effectively shutting down the conversation.

Suddenly everyone came into action. Half a dozen different weapons were aimed at him, and Peter gulped before letting his instincts take over. He jumped up again, momentarily planting his feet on the ceiling, before pushing off and surging towards the nearest enemy. Which so happened to be the man in iron. He quickly aimed, firing a quick succession of bullets, which all tinkled of the man’s suit. The he swung his leg out to kick the man in the chest, but the other didn’t even budge.

The boy growled, and narrowed his eyes. He dodged an arrow coming from another guy, before flipping back over to the Hydra soldiers. To his relief he saw they have come into action as well. Not that he didn’t need their assistance, but even Peter knew help was always welcome.

He landed behind them, and clasped his gun to his back. Keeping an close eye on the Avengers, he grabbed his web shooters from his pockets and clicked them onto their slots on his wrists. He cracked his neck and grinned, jumping forward. _Let’s do this._

Tony grunted as the boot of the soldier kid connected with his chest, but his armour was strong enough to not budge. He saw the kid narrow his eyes, before dodging an arrow from Clint.

“FRIDAY,” the billionaire said, raising his arms to shoot another Hydra soldier out of the way. He worked in synchrony with Sam next to him. They shot down soldier after soldier, revealing the kid behind them. “Who is this kid?”

His AI didn’t answer for a moment, presumably trying to identify the teen. Tony watched as the boy cracked his neck and grinned, before jumping at them. He cursed, ducking to the ground causing the boy to fly over him.

He turned to him as FRIDAY answered. “I couldn’t find any reliable sources, but I managed to find out that the boy is called Peter Parker, and is approximately fourteen years old.”

Tony growled as the boy shot something from out of his wrists, which caught on his chest and threw him back. He quickly got up again. It took him a moment for FRIDAY’s words to sink in, but when they did, he froze. “P-Peter Parker? Are you sure?”

The AI’s reply was immediate. “Yes sir. It seems that this was the boy that you adopted six years ago, if I can go by your previous AI’s databanks.”

He watched the boy with a growing sense of happiness mixed with dread as Peter saw him standing and pounced. Despite Thor’s shout of ‘Man of Iron! Watch out!’, he wasn’t quick enough to react as the boy shot another web at him.

The substance sends him reeling back once more, knocking the wind out of him as he falls down despite the armour around him. He still couldn’t move as he kept his eyes fixed on the kid.

Tony couldn’t believe it. This was his kid, the kid he lost all those years ago because of his own foolishness. Of course Hydra had gotten their hands on him.

It felt like he was watching from a distance as he surveyed the scene in front of him. Peter had turned to Thor, seemingly forgotten about Tony. He was struggling, seeing as he was fighting with a literal god, but the boy surprisingly held his own.

For a whole three minutes.

The god flicked his hammer around, dodging a kick from Peter. Then he turned back, swinging his weapon in a wide arc.

The boy didn’t expect it and he was too late to dodge it. With a grunt, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell down onto the ground.

For a moment everyone was frozen, looking at the teen soldier laying on the ground. Then Clint started running into a corridor, frantically looking left and right for something, and Tony remembered Steve and Natasha.

The billionaire didn’t make a move to get up. His eyes were still fixed on the boy. He still couldn’t believe that after all these years his boy was laying right in front of him, a soldier from Hydra.

Steve came running out from the direction Clint had gone, carrying Natasha on his shoulder. He had a nasty bruise on his forehead, which was already fading due to his super healing. Taking one look at the boy on the ground, he turned to Tony and said “Do you know who this is?”.

Tony didn’t answer for a moment, still watching Peter, before he slowly raised his head to stare at Steve. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little thingy. I'm working on the next chapter, and it's going to be a bit longer than this one, don't worry.


End file.
